For them
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is captured by Lucius Malfoy. She knows she has to do something before he finds out what he can't know.


For them...

A loud wind roared outside and Ginny looked out the window. She saw something go across the front door and towards the front door. She thought maybe it could be a piece of trash or something, but that big! Maybe it wasn't a piece of trash, it could be anything. Then Ginny smiled as she remembered. Her dad was at work. It was probably just him getting back from work.

Ginny smiled. How could she have been so stupid;. Her dad was always at work now that Voldemort was out more. Nobody was safe anymore. Luckily her dad was out there to keep them safe. Her dad did the best he could to keep all safe now that Dumbledore was dead.

It's funny that as soon as anything seemed wrong with Scrimgeour everyone wanted to get rid of him, but when Fudge had done everything wrong they had kept him through it all. But now things were different. Now people were getting more serious. Now Mr. Weasly, her own dad had become Minister of Magic.

Ginny stood up and walked over to the stairs. She watched downstairs but no lights came on. Why wouldn't her dad turn the light on downstairs? She heard the handle of the door turn slowly, but then it just burst open, yet it made no sound. It must have been magic and her dad would never do magic to get into the house. He would have known that the key was in the tree in the yard.

Ginny crawled slowly down the stairs careful to miss the fifth one down that always squeeked. She saw the figure in the kitchen and stopped to watch. The figure was messing with some of the pictures of her family. She smiled and knew it must be he father. He was always so into surprises. When he had first found out that everyone had chosen him to be the Minister of Magic he had come home late with a present for her mom and a little something for each of the kids. She had gotten a cat.

The cat was white and fluffy. It was also very sweet. The cat was a very friendly and very cute housecat. The cat definately was magical and it even carried her messages as if it were an owl. Ginny wondered how it did such things, but she didn't know how she could find out. Ginny wondered what her fathers news might be. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs. "Hey dad!"

The figure turned towards her and she was surprised and frightened to see it wasn't her dad, but Lucius Malfoy. The man stared back at her with a vicious look on his face. She stared back and felt like she should run, but her legs wouldn't let her move. Before she knew it Lucius was above her staring at her with a lustful, yet confined look. He smiled viciously. "So, if it isn't little miss Ginerva Weasly. Isn't this an interesting little confrontation. What too scared to move?"

Ginny tried to take a step back, but her legs wouldn't move. She knew he must have put her in a leglock. "You jerk. Let me go. Get out of my house."

Lucius looked amused. "Your house, huh. Last I checked it was your parents who owned this piece of junk. I also think you aren't the only one home. Where is your brother?"

Ginny felt a tingle run down her spine. So this was it. They had finally come for him. She stared and wondered if she should lie, but before she could even say a word Lucius stepped forward his eyes ablaze. "You little wench! Do you think I could have become Voldemorts number two man without knowing Legilemency. I am not stupid. All you have to do is think the place where your brother is and I'll know."

Ginny tried to think of anywhere but where her brother was, but it didn't work. "So, you think you're smart. Let's just think of any place and maybe he'll think that is where Ron is. I am not stupid, but you are. For your disobedience I should kill you."

Ginny felt herself shake with fear. Would he really kill her. She definately couldn't afford telling him where Ron was. That would risk the task at hand. And she didn't want her family to know that it would be her fault Ron was dead. Maybe it would be better to die than to tell Lucius where Ron was. Ginny saw a grin spread across Lucius's face and Ginny knew that he had used his Legilemency to read her mind.

Ginny tried to throw herself at him using her upper body strength to do it. Unfortunately Lucius was expecting it and she fell flat on her face. Ginny grew mad, but now she was stuck and she couldn't move. Suddenly Ginny felt her legs come loose and she was able to stand up. She thought about attacking Lucius, but she knew it wouldn't help.

Lucius smiled and stared at her. She knew what he was thinking and SHE didn't need legilemency to do it. Lucius grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him and forced his lips to hers. She tried to pull apart, but it didn't happen. He was pushing her to the ground. When he pulled apart he looked really vicious. "You know, you're really beautiful."

Ginny tried to scream, but Lucius's stupid Legilimency stopped her again. He pressed his hand against her mouth and Ginny started to feel faint. Before she knew it everything had gone dark, and she felt her head go blank.

Ginny saw a light above her and she sat up. She tried to open her eyes, but light was too bright. She sat up the best she could and was surprised as she felt not the kitchen floor, but a nice soft bed. Ginny opened her eyes slowly and saw that the room she was in was green. Green for Slytherin. She immediatly knew where she was.

Suddenly the door opened and a little house elf appeared. The door shut autimatically shut behind it. The house elf came over. "Uh, Miss. I am Tilly. I'm supposed to be of service to you the next couple days. Another elf will bring you food and stuff, but if you want to talk we can."

Ginny smiled and knew exactly what was going on. The house elf must have been taught legilemency. Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I don't really need to talk. I don't like to talk really. I'd rather sleep."

The house elf bowed, but didn't go away. "Okay. I know you know I know legilimency, but I'm not trying to hurt you. You can check me. I'll open my mind."

Ginny laughed as the elfs little face went absolutely blank. Ginny smiled and went over to the little elf. "I don't know Legilimency. I wouldn't be able to check your mind."

The house elf actually looked kind of sad. "So you don't know Occlumency either, do you?"

Ginny looked at the house elf and wondered what it was talkingabout. The house elf stared at her. "You don't know what that is, do you? Okay. That is so strange, because somehow you were able to withhold information from Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny looked at the house elf who looked serious. "How would you know that. Are you sure he doesn't know where my brother is?"

The house elf nodded sadly. "He didn't. That's the only reason you are alive. If he would have found that information in your head he would have killed you, no matter how pretty he thinks you are."

Ginny looked down. "How. And what is Occlumency?"

The house elf looked at her skeptoically. "Are you sure you aren't hiding the fact that you know occlumency with occlumencey? O.K. Occlumeny can hide certain things you don't want someone to know. The only reason you'd really use it is if you know someone knows legilimency and you want to hide something from them."

Ginny looked at the little house elf and wondered if it really could hurt her. "How can I trust you?"

The house elf grew sad. "I really don't think you can. The only way would to be by Legilimency, and you don't know that. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I can help you either. Mr. Malfoy is going to use his best tactics to get you to tell him the information."

"Like what?" Ginny asked and the elf grabbed it's ears and began to pull on them. Ginny knew what was happening. If it didn't do that it would probably do something worse to itself. Ginny was really curious though so she asked again. "What will he do to me?"

Tilly shook her head. "Master is great. I can't say anything bad about my maste."

"What if he wasn't your master. What if I could prove to you he wasn't?"

Tilly seemed to think this over. "Then I could tell you."

"My father is the Minister of Magic and he recently came across some forms that said Mr. Malfoy didn't pay for the house. If he didn't the house and the house elves in it would not belong to him." Ginny said hoping the house elf would believe her

The house elf looked at her strangely. "I cannot find that in your mind, but I cannot find it to be a lie either. I guess I'll believe you. Fine. He will try to be nice to you and pretend to actually care for you as a human being, but if he doesn't get the information after a couple of weeks of that he'll try to torture you. Usually he'll only do that in the case of those who know occlumency, but you are a very special case. He knows what he wants, but he cannot find it in your mind."

"I cannot let him find out. I have to do something. Is there a way out?"

The house elf shoook her head sadly. "There is no way out. You will be trapped here until you are dead. That's just the way it is. I also will be trapped here until I am dead. It is our fate."

"Is there a bathroom connected to this room?" Ginny asked and pretended like she had to go.

"There is ma'am, but I cannot let you go. I can guess even wiothout my legilimency what you want to do."

Ginny looked at the house elf. "I cannot let my brother die. I am not strong enough to go through torture. I'm afraid I'd let my family down. I think I already have. I'm so sorry Tilly . I have to."

Tilly nodded. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I bet yiu're right." She looked llike she was about to be sick. "Are you going to do it now ma'am?"

Ginny nodded and the house elf showed her where the bathroom was. Ginny shut the door and hoped that it would never open again. She guessed Tilly wouldn't. Poor Tilly would probably be punished for what she was about to do, but it probably would have been worse if she didn't.

Ginny looked around the cool dark bathroom and found the perfect thing. Mr. Malfoy was nice enough to put a razor in there so she could shave hertself. He probably never guessed she'd tear it apart for one of the razor blades. Ginny slid the blade across her arm lettin the blood flow freely. Never would Lucius know that his own son was hiding him. Never would heknow that they were lovers, at least she hoped they wouldn't be dumb enough to tell him.

Ginny wondered if her parents would ever know she was dead, or would they think she had run away to get away from the pressures. Little did they know she was dying to save the family.


End file.
